Пушка для вечеринок
». (Она вообще не выходит из дома без неё.)]] Пушка для вечеринок ( ) — стреляет из дула вечериночным реквизитом таким как: надувные шарики, конфетти, серпантины и кондитерские изделия. Она дополняет персону Пинки Пай как регулярная причуда в мультфильме и других медиапродуктах. Модель данной игрушки - «Z&R» (Z&R-Cannon, американская отсылка к художнику комиксов Зэндеру Кэннону).Ted Anderson (2014-08-16). Annotations: My Little Pony Micro-series #5, Pinkie Pie!. Electrified Fooling Machine. Tumblr. Извлечение 24 апреля 2016. Представление в сериале 2-й сезон Впервые пушка Пинки Пай появляется в серии «Пони из высшего общества» второго сезона. У нее светлоголубое дуло и два розовых колеса, срабатывает от фитиля, пистона или управляющей кнопки, после чего издаёт характерный «свист». Пинки утверждает: «Я никогда не выхожу из дома без моей пушки для вечеринок!». Так же она в подходящий момент использует пушку на ведении дня рождения Сумеречной Искорки. Позже Пинки применяет её для срыва Садовой вечеринки в Кантерлоте. Эпизод «Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2»: Пинки Пай отстреливается от оборотней. 3-й сезон Пушка мимолётно появляется в «Кристальной империи. Часть 1», когда Пинки выражает свою взволнованность путешествием в Империю. В серии «Спайк к вашим услугам» Пинки включает пушку в план по спасению Спайком жизни Эпплджек. В «Играх, в которые играют пони», розовая пони со своими друзьями использует ее для пышного приветствия Мисс Пичботтом. 4-й сезон Серия «Гордость Пинки»: когда Пинки Пай не выдерживает конкуренции с Чиз Сэндвичем, она ненадолго запирает свою артиллерию в шкафу. Однако затем достаёт, на состязание с Чизом. Кроме того, он имеет свою модель. Она упомянута в песне и товарной линейке как «Кэннонболл Сюрпрайз», много больше чем у Пинки, имеет несколько стволов и танкоподобное шасси. «Кэннонболл Сюрпрайз» - один из главных курьёзов на юбилее Радуги Дэш. 5-й сезон В серии «Замок, милый замок» Пинки Пай распределяет многочисленные пушки по Замку Дружбы, чтобы Искорка чувствовала себя как дома. В «Налаживании отношений» пушка Пинки используется на вечере в честь Мундэнсер. 6-й сезон В эпизоде «Подарок для Мод Пай», Пинки Пай выменивает свою любимицу на подсумок для камней в подарок своей сестре Мод Пай. Узнав об этой жертве, Мод предпринимает обратный обмен. Пушка также присутствует в эпизоде «Новичок Дэш». Также Пинки рвётся пострелять с вечериночной пушки во Дворец Вечеринок клубных пони в серии «Новости Седельного ряда», но Рарити её отговаривает. 8-й сезон В серии «Horse Play» узнав, что Принцесса Селестия играет роль в спектакле, Пинки Пай призывает забыть о её повседневной пушке и выкатывает «Большую Берту». Розового цвета с жёлтым компенсатором, дном (снаружи) и двумя жёлтыми обручами посередине, на фиолетовом лафете с росписью жёлтой краской. Она имеет запальное отверстие с фитилём, длина и калибр ствола приблизительно в 6 раз больше её «Z&R». Полнометражное представление В «My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии», человеческая героиня Пинки Пай ноет о том, что у неё нет собственной пушки для вечеринок. В «My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы», ей принадлежат две электрических пушки, которыми она на-пару со Научно-Искоркой с размахом открывает вечеринку «Welcome Crystal Prep». В отличии от той, что у пони, в человеческой истории они розово-жёлтые и без колёс. Представление в комиксах В The Return of Queen Chrysalis №1, стр.16, Пинки Пай отбивается от оборотней залпами кексового теста. В выпуске №33, стр. 15-16, Спайк использует пушку, чтобы отклонить метеорит, влетевший в атмосферу. Пушка для вечеринок также предстаёт в выпуске №34 на стр.14, выпуске №35, стр. 13-15, и выпуске №37, стр. 10. В My Little Pony Micro-Series №5 пони-шоумен Пониасси устанавливает, что пушка для вечеринок Пинки Пай принадлежит к Z&R-семейству. В My Little Pony: Friends Forever №1 Пинки Пай использует лёгкую пушку для вечеринок, обозначенную "Z&R Марк IV". Но её полнофункциональный вариант также появляется в My Little Pony: Friends Forever №22, стр.2. В выпуске №26, стр.17, Принц Голубая Кровь предлагает миниатюрные пушки для вечеринок якам. В комиксе My Little Pony Holiday Special, Пинки Пай с помощью одной открывает празднование Дня горящего очага (по сюжету, отдельному от мультсериала). Другие проявления В песне Twelve Days of Christmas альбома It's a Pony Kind of Christmas за Пинки Пай есть реплика о том, как ей "подарили две пушки для вечеринки". Книжные издания В Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon «артустановка» Пинки упоминается в главе 5, «Новости из Кантерлота». Во главе 14 — «The Saddle Hawkins Square Dance» - книги Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E. Пинки в очередной раз применяет вечериночную пушку против оборотней. Рекламные ролики В рекламном онлайн-ролике Горячая Минута с Пинки Пай, Пинки отвечает на вопрос: : – ПУШКИ ДЛЯ ВЕЧЕРИНОК: СКОЛЬКО? : – Три! Игры Hasbro посвятила пушке для вечеринок Пинки Пай онлайн-игру Pinkie Pie Cannon Blast. В мобильной игре от Gameloft, пушка для вечеринок Пинки Пай и «Sandwich's party tank» являются привнесёнными серией Гордость Пинки, ходовыми элементами декора на уровне «The Ponyville Party». Товарная линейка На второй волне серии Friendship is Magic Collection, Z&R была внедрена в пакет «Welcome Wagon Large Story Pack» вместе с Крэнки Дудлом. Пушка также прилагалась к набору «Explore Equestria Donut Shop Playset». А также осенью 2016 ожидаются фигурки Пинки Пай и Мягкотелого в линейке игрушек Guardians of Harmony. В дополнении "Кантерлотские ночи" к коллекционной карточной игре от Enterplay наборная карта Толл Ордера №64 F несёт в себе реплику «I'm afraid that Ponyville Town Code, section 7, sub-paragraph B, clearly states: no firing of party cannons in Town Square after dusk.» ('Я боюсь раздела 7 подпараграфа Б Устава Понивилля; её конкретное значение - нельзя стрелять из пушек для вечеринок на городской площади после наступления темноты'). В дополнении "Высшая магия" наборная карта №103 U изображает «Кэннонболл Сюрпрайз» Чиза Сэндвича. Галерея Примечания de:Pinkie Pies Partykanoneen:Party cannon Категория:Предметы